Tu m'apprendrais ?
by Cyclae
Summary: 'Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et moi...je voudrais te dire la même chose mais...ma vengeance m'en empêche...tu as étais la seule à vouloir me comprendre...tu sais...tu est la seule que j'ai fait entrer dans ma vie...j'aurai voulu que tu m'apprennes à aimer...' Les derniers mots d'un amant mourant ONE SHOT


Dans le cadre d'un concours j'ai fais ce petit OS sasusaku, j'ai versé quelques larmes ._. allez y vous pouvez aussi en verser et déverser des commentaires ! hein, c'est pas interdit :D

* * *

Des cendres, du sang glissant sans bruit sur le sol, des gémissements et des cadavres. Voilà ce qu'il restait de la dernière grande bataille du monde ninja. Certains pleuraient leurs morts, d'autres souriaient aux blessés que les ninjas de l'unité médicale prenaient en charge. La guerre avait fait des ravages monstrueux, des enfants se retrouvaient orphelins, des femmes veuves et des parents enterraient leurs enfants, ne demandant qu'une chose, qu'on le leurs rendent. Le ciel était gris, mais ne pleurait pas, du moins pas encore, car malgré la détresse on lisait les sourire, même minces sur certaines lèvres.

Au loin, dans la vallée de la fin, dont il ne restait plus rien, seul l'eau coulant le long de la cascade se faisait entendre. Les deux immenses statues avaient subis les dégâts du temps, mais aussi d'un violent combat. Le combat de deux frères, de deux amis. Ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux-même pour tuer l'autre afin que l'un serve à la vengeance de l'autre et que l'autre ne sombre plus dans les ténèbres dont il avait atteint le fond. Les coups avaient raisonnés, des cris rugissaient dans la vallée. Le combat avait duré un long moment, puis tout s'était arrêté. D'eux il ne restait que des corps meurtris cherchant encore la haine dans le regard de l'autre, il ne restait que du sang s'échappant de leurs corps. C'était à peine sion les entendaient respirer. C'était à peine si leurs coeurs désirés rester.

Ils restaient là pendant qu'elle restait debout près de l'arbre où on l'avait forcé à rester. Elle restait là, ses jambes tremblaient, son corps semblait ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Elle tenait debout en se tenant contre un arbre dont elle sentait l'écorce s'ancrer dans sa peau à mesure qu'elle s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts sur les deux corps dont elle ne savait s'ils étaient ou non froids. Elle sentait les larmes qui affluaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales pour exprimer sa douleur. Elle se mordilla les lèvres et la douleur sembla enfin la réveiller.

Sakura se mit alors à courir vers eux. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, elle ne voulait pas perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, les deux seules personnes pour lesquelles elle aurait donné sa vie et se serait coupé un bras. Ils ne devaient pas mourir, ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner. Derrière elle se trouvait Sai. Il avait assisté à la bataille lui aussi et s'était chargé de retenir Sakura, c'est c'était leur combat à eux deux et non pas celui de Sakura. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de violence déchargée dans un combat qui devait unir deux frères. C'était effrayant mais à la fois surprenant.

- Sai...va chercher de l'aide. Il doit y avoir une équipe médicale pas loin.  
- Sakura...ils sont deux tu ne peux pas t'en occu...  
- Fais ce que je te dis ! Hurla Sakura en se tournant vers lui le regard emplit de larmes et de colère.

Certainement voulait elle rester avec ses deux amis dont les corps s'étaient effondrés l'un près de l'autre.  
Sakura s'approcha lentement. L'odeur du sang était insupportable, plus elle les regardait plus elle se sentait incapable de les soigner. Ils semblaient tout deux si fragiles, elle n'osait pas les toucher de peur de les tuer définitivement. PourtantNaruto bougea et gémit.

- Sakura...  
- Naruto ! L'adolescente se précipita sur lui.  
- Occupe-toi de Sasuke...moi...ça va..je récupère vite. Il toussa et un léger filet de sang s'infiltra entre ses lèvres. Je suis robuste. Il sourit.

Sakura hésita, mais elle avait confiance en Naruto. Elle le laissa se reposer alors que le chakkra du démon renard soignait déjà les plus grosses blessures, puis se tourna vers son adversaire en bien plus mauvais état.

Il n'était pas méconnaissable, mais couvert de sang et de blessures aurait-elle pu reconnaître Sasuke ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle s'en fichait, ce n'était à cela qu'elle pensait. Il était à terre, ne bougeait pas ou très peu. Elle sentait son poux, quelque chose battait encore en lui, mais lui voulait-il encore être de ce monde ? Ses blessures si horribles qu'elle ne pouvait les décrire, sa respiration si difficile à entendre, ses yeux à peine ouvert qui semblaient morts, rien n'indiquaient qu'il souhaitait rester. Elle était horrifiée et ne savait pas comment faire, soudain les bases apprises s'étaient perdues en elle. Si elle ratait quelque chose, si elle le tuait, elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais. Elle respira calmement, tentant de se calmer pour ne pas faire de bêtises puis rassemblant son courage elle se mit au travail.

Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Certes elle avait bien vécu sans lui durant plus de trois ans, mais il ne l'avait jamais quitté, car ce qui la faisait se lever chaque matin c'était bien lui. Sa voix, son regard, lui-même tout simplement. Ce corps qu'elle imaginait encore à sa porte l'attendant pour partir en mission ou en entraînement. Elle l'avait tellement imaginé, elle l'avait tant pleuré, tant espéré que rien ne devait se finir, tout pouvait recommencer.

Il était parti emportant tellement de choses avec lui. Il était parti avec son coeur, avec son amour, celui qu'elle cultivait depuis tant d'année, pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas comme les autres. Elle l'aimait tout simplement. Que pouvaitont dire d'autre ? C'est facile de dire que l'on aime, c'est tellement plus compliqué de dire pourquoi. Elle devait le sauver, pour elle, pour lui, pour Naruto...pour eux..Il était en train de mourir et elle le savait. Son poux n'allait être un souvenir et elle ne supportait pas.

- Reviens...

Elle sentait son chakkra s'épuiser, pourtant il fallait continuer. Il devait vivre, il ne devait mourir avec une âme aussi noire. Il avait des choses à vivre, il avait des choses à voir et à ressentir. Il devait voir Naruto devenir hokage, il devait retrouver un foyer normal et fixe, il devait voir les autres, il devait assister à l'accouchement de Kurenai, il devait voir toute cette évolution. Il devait revenir pour compléter ce puzzle si incomplet depuis qu'il s'était enfuit.

- Reviens, ban sang...Il ne réagissait pas et la colère s'empara d'elle. REVIENS !

Elle lui offrit tout son chakkra, elle pouvait se permettre de mourir, elle s'en fichait bien. Elle ne servait à rien.

- Stop...

Cette voix l'interpella. Elle leva les yeux de ce coeur qu'elle voulait à tout prix soigner pour pouvoir l'entendre chanter. Il bougeait, son regard la fixait, son regard s'illuminait d'une faible étincelle de vie.

- Sakura...arrêtes. Dit-il entre deux tremblements.  
- Mais...non ! tu..tu n'as pas le droit ! Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
- Tu n'es pas ma mère non ? Je peux encore faire ce que je veux.  
- Arrêtes de parler...tu..tes forces.  
- J'en userai.  
- Mais...

Il voulait parler, il voulait lui parler. Il était mourant, il toussait et parfois un mince filet de sang glissait d'entre ses lèvres pour s'écraser au sol. Elle était tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire puis quelque chose se posa sur sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et larmes se firent plus nombreuses dans ses jolis yeux. C'était sa main...sa main abîmée.

- Arrêtes de pleurer...t'es lourde. Elle se tut. C'est des conneries...on ne voit pas la vie défiler quand on meurt...on voit la vie qu'on voudrait avoir...c'est stupide parce-que ça donne envie de rester. Enfin je crois que je voudrais rester...Iltoussa. Naruto m'a demandé...il m'a demandé ce que je ferai une fois ma vengeance accomplie...je n'ai pas su répondre...je n'y ai jamais pensé. Il serra la main de Sakura. Je me dis que...je serai revenu, j'aurai affronté vos regards...que ferai-je d'autre ? Puis...dans cette vision...il y a toi. Tu es toujours dans mes visions. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et moi...je voudrais te dire la même chose mais...ma vengeance m'en empêche...tu as étais la seule à vouloir me comprendre...tu sais...tu est la seule que j'ai fait entrer dans ma vie...j'aurai voulu que tu m'apprennes à aimer...j'aurai voulu pouvoir te regarder plus souvent et sourire à tes compliments... mais je ne pourrais pas...j'aurai voulu savoir comment mon coeur battrait par amour, mais là je ne le sens presque plus...Il tenta un sourire et serra la main de Sakura. J'aurai voulu mais...je suis un idiot et un égoïste. Je veillerais sur toi...Il gémit de douleur et put enfin la regarder à nouveau dans yeux.

Il regrettait tellement de partir. Il regrettait tellement de choses à présent. Mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit à Sakura qu'il aurait voulu l'aimer. Il avait toujours trouvé Sakura jolie, pas mignonne non, juste jolie. Même si elle était lourde à toujours le suivre elle était jolie. Avec ses cheveux roses, son grand front, pas si grand et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il n'avait jamais aimé les cheveux longs non, il aimait les yeux verts.

Elle était comme les autres filles, accrochés à lui pourtant elle était si différente. Elle se moquait de ne pas s'habiller correctement pour lui plaire, parfois elle oubliait de se coiffer, il lui arrivait de se goinfrer comme Naruto après certaines missions, elle hurlait comme une poissonnière. Il aurait voulu vivre comme dans son flash. Avec elle, timidement, cachés. Il promettait de ne plus crier, de ne plus se mettre dans une colère noire.

Son combat avec Naruto l'avait changé. Il garderait à jamais ces mots, ceux de son meilleur ami. Il avait tué pour l'amour de ses parents, il était devenu le mal incarné, celui qu'il fallait tuer. Il avait fait exploser l'équilibre du monde et pourquoi ? Pour rien. Itachi avait suivi les ordres à contre coeur, les dirigeants étaient à présent morts et konoha détruit et à présent en reconstruction. Son clan vengeai, à quoi aurait servi le sacrifice de Naruto ? A rien. Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à mourir, pourtant Naruto n'avait pas voulu. Sasuke s'était juste laissé emporter par la rage, il était un homme bon. Il devait juste réapprendre les bases de la douceur et, comme Naruto l'avait si bien dit ''Et Sakura sera là. Car elle est notre grande soeur, sans elle on se serait toujours battu tant de fois, elle à toujours soigné nos blessures sans qu'on demande rien'' Pourquoi après tout ce qu'il avait fait on voulait encore de lui ? Il était encore du village même après avoir tous voulu les tuer. Il voulait au final connaître la vie qu'il allait avoir, mais le destin décidé de le punir pour ses fautes et privait son corps de toute vie et en prime la dernière qu'il verrait serait ses larmes. Seigneur il regrettait.

Soudain une douleur son nom l'agrippa au coeur, il se retint de crier et serra la main de Sakura. La fin était là. Il fallait dire adieu. Il lui sourit du mieux qu'il pu.

- Merci...Sakura.

Le temps s'arrêta. Pour Sakura le monde dépeint autour d'elle se liquéfia et commença à couler le long de ses joues. Il était donc parti, après lui avoir dit qu'il voulait un destin avec elle. Il était parti, il était...  
Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle continua donc les soins, murmurant des mots doux et rassurant, il devait tenir, mais il ne parlait pas. Dans sa tête rien ne tournait rond, tout était carré et rien ne s'emboîtaient plus. Elle se sentait devenir folle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser ni à réfléchir, elle ne savait même plus comment elle s'appelait. Puis il y eut des ombres, des bras passant sous les siens pour qu'elle s'éloigne. Elle hurla contre le fait qu'on l'emporte loin de lui, elle pleura, elle cria, elle manqua de s'arracher les cheveux. On l'emmena à Naruto qui tentait de ne pas pleurer et qui pri sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Il...il m'a dit...il...il m'aimait Naruto...IL M'AIMAIT...  
- Je sais Sakura...Il serra son ami contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Puis tout devint noir.

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, après une semaine à dormir pour récupérer de la guerre Sakura pria pour qu'on lui face cesser ce mal de crâne atroce. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle rêvait de Sasuke, c'était la seule image de lui vivant qu'elle avait et elle voulait la garder pour elle. Elle aurait voulu que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais elle savait que tout était réel, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle différencié le vrai du faux, ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'il se passait. Elle se demanda s'il veillait sur elle de là haut et s'il était heureux, pourtant son rêve sembla continuer, car même les yeux ouverts elle le voyait assit près d'elle, un léger sourire peint sur le visage. C'était agréable, elle n'était pas...

- Ah Sakura, tu es réveillés ! Hurla la voix de Tsunade qui entrait en trombe dans la salle de réveil. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi alors restes éveillés jusqu'à ce que je ne repasse !

Seul la voix de Tsunade la sortait de ses rêves, et pourtant...il était encore là. Il souriait timidement. Lentement elle commença à comprendre, lentement la réalité prit place autour d'elle et il ne disparaissait pas.

- Bonjour. Dit-il.

Soudain elle comprit. Tout se remit en place à une telle vitesse qu'elle en eut un sursaut. Elle se leva et le regarda. Il était bien là, c'était lui...aucun doute à avoir. Ses yeux sombres, sa tignasse noire de jais. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était vivant. Elle ne put retenir ses gestes et malgré la douleur le pritcontre elle.

- Que...que fais tu là... ?

Il la serra contre lui. Elle ne sursauta pas et apprécia le contact. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle en rêvait, elle rêvait de cette scène depuis si longtemps. Son coeur l'avait tellement désiré ses rêves l'avaient tellement crié. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme glissait dans son dos.

Il avait beaucoup parlé à Kakashi à son réveil, car Naruto était encore endormit. Sasuke serait accepté comme un habitant de Konoha, il pourrait vivre normalement à condition de suivre les directives de Tsunade. Se serait dur de revenir après tout ça, pourtant Kakashi lui avait trouvé un remède miracle. Il dormait profondément suite au choc de la ''mort'' de celui pour qui elle vivait.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il savait qu'elle se souviendrait, il savait qu'il serait mort de trouille car non, SasukeUchiha ne connaissait pas la délicatesse et ne savait pas comment s'occuper du coeur si fragile de Sakura, pourtant il devait essayer. Il s'était rendu au-près d'elle pour attendre son réveil, l'observant s'agiter, crier son prénom par moment, la souffrante était si visible qu'elle en était insupportable...mais il était là. Le voeux le plus cher de sa mère était qu'il soit heureux et qu'il puisse aimer et être aimer en retour, car de l'amour naissent tellement de belles choses. Il laissa les pensées s'enfuir et décida de ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Il respira et répondit à celle qui devrait lui réapprendre à vivre.

- Je viens voir si mes visions peuvent se réaliser. Je viens voir si tu peux m'apprendre à aimer.  
- Et je t'apprendrais.


End file.
